Firefly
Garfield Lynns, also known as Firefly, is a pyromaniac who began as a regular, off-the-streets petty criminal since his career as a pyrotechnic expert for movies fell through. Soon however, he quickly went on to start more dangerous crimes, carrying out arson attacks and torching huge parts of Gotham City in the process. However, one day, when Garfield set alight to a chemical factory, it raged out of control, and he was horribly scarred all over his body. When he recovered, he made a special flame-retardant and heat-insulated battlesuit so he could be protected from his blazes. Inspired by real fireflies, Lynns designed this suit to incorporate numerous additions, mostly relating to incendiary weaponry- including a military-grade Flamethrower and Jetpack, Napalm Grenade Launchers, and a self-designed Flame Sword for close-combat purposes. Since then, Firefly works as a freelance mercenary and professional arsonist between bouts of incarceration at Blackgate Penitentiary. History Garfield Lynns was originally a pyrotechnic expert for motion pictures, but became a victim of Gotham City's severe poverty and turned to crime, displaying signs of pyromania. Lynns was captured by Batman and Robin after his first robbery. Lynns took up arson as a hobby, but it soon turned to an obsession; he believes he can see visions in the flames. Inspired by actual fireflies, he built a suit and became a professional arsonist. Early in his criminal career Firefly became the protégé of Killer Moth, looking to duplicate the success of crime-fighting duo Batman and Robin. The alliance fell apart when Killer Moth realized the full extent of Firefly's madness and feared for his well-being. Once Bane broke the criminals out of Arkham Asylum. Firefly's plan was to burn down all the places he didn't go to as a child. These plans were furthered by Joker and Scarecrow forcing the mayor to cancel the firemens' pensions. In consequence the fire service went on strike. Firefly burnt down his first target and escaped when Batman arrived. When he burned down his second target Batman arrived again and Firefly escaped from him again. At his third target, Gotham Zoo, Batman arrived again and their fight ends up on a bridge where Batman captures Firefly and leaves him hanging on a bridge over the crocodile exhibit. In a recent attempt to burn Gotham to the ground, Firefly was horribly burned when a chemical factory he set erupted in an explosion. Ninety-percent of his body was burned, and he began his recovery in Blackgate Prison. At some point afterwards, he was made a member of Black Mask's Gang, beating out his arsonist rival, Firebug. He made a short appearance in the JLA story arc "Crisis Of Conscience" (JLA #115-#119) fighting Catwoman in Gotham City over a diamond before Batman turned up. Although an epic battle between the Secret Society and the Justice League ensued, Firefly was knocked out and stayed down during the entire battle. He made another short appearance in the 2005 mini series Villains United, when the Secret Six attempted to escape the Society's grasp. Firefly was among the numerous heroes and villains apparently slain by the OMACs in the pages of DC's The OMAC Project, though he later managed to survive and appeared alive in Villains United: Infinite Crisis Special. In the Gotham Underground limited series, he allies himself with Killer Moth, Lock-Up, and Ventriloquist II in an ill-fated attempt to kill the Penguin when the Scarecrow reveals that the Penguin is secretly in the employ of the Suicide Squad. DCnU On Prime Earth, Garfield Lynns never became Firefly, but instead was killed by Ted Carson who made it look as if it really was Carson who died. That way Carson could become Firefly but put the blame on Lynns, a known pyromaniac. Powers and Abilities *Expert in pyrotechnics and explosives. *Thorough knowledge of inflammable agents. Paraphernalia *Equipment: Insulated battlesuit, and wings that allow flight *Transportation: Jetpack *Weapons: Flamethrower, grenade launchers, extensive arsenal of fire-creating weapons, flaming sword Gallery 1046993-firefly_3.png 886092-streetsofgotham2pg17.jpg 86c7bb1b_firefly-550x.jpg 208px-Firefly_Red.jpg Firefly.jpg Firefly_02.jpg Firefly_2.jpg Firefly03.jpg Firefly_011.jpg Firefly_012.jpg Batman-Arkham-Origins-Firefly.jpg|Firefly as he appeared in Batman: Arkham Origins In other media Television ''DCAU'' :See: Firefly (DCAU) ''The Batman'' :See: Firefly (The Batman) ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Firefly made a cameo appearance in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "A Bat Divided!" among many other villains at the "8 Bar", a haunt for third-rate costumed criminals in Gotham City. The bar was crashed by three atomic counterparts of Batman, as well as the hero Firestorm. Vaulting onto a table, Firefly charged one of the Batmen, making the mistake of panicking on high ground. The doppelganger Batman simply pulled the legs of the table out from under the villain, sending him crashing to the floor. Firefly was far from defeated, however, rising up with his fists to rejoin the barrom brawl. One of the Batmen then hurled Firefly across the bar, where he crashed directly into a wall. Lynns proved to be the last villain standing, however, attempting to sneak up behind another Batman counterpart after all of the other defeated villains had beaten senseless on the floor. The Batman he targeted, however, sensed Firefly behind him and slammed his fist backwards into Garfield's face, before flipping him over his back and onto the floor. Firefly also appears in the beginning of "Emperor Joker" before the intro, but is easily defeated by Batman and Robin. ''Arrow'' :See: Firefly (Andrew Dunbar) Gotham :See: Firefly (Michelle Veintimilla) and Firefly (Camila Perez) Video Games ''Batman: The Video Game (NES) Firefly makes an appearance as the first level boss in the NES video game ''Batman, which is based on the 1989 film. He is fought in front of Gotham's City Hall, and flies back and forth the top of the screen, occasionally dashing down in an attempt to tackle the player. His main method of attack is shooting several fire balls from above. ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame'' Firefly is an unlockable character in LEGO Batman: The Video Game for Nintendo DS only. ''Batman: Arkham Series'' See: Firefly (Arkhamverse) Behind the scenes *Firefly seems to have inspired Man in Black of Batman: Gotham Knight. Category:Villains Category:Arkham Asylum patients Category:The Society Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Batgirl: Year One Category:Knightfall Category:Gotham Central